


Louie Week 2018

by Shadow_writer123



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Duck Feels, Ducks, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Tags Are Hard, Trans Character, only in the last chapter, some of them are sad, the non-binary charcter is only in the 2nd one also
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-14 12:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16492481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_writer123/pseuds/Shadow_writer123
Summary: Following Louie Week prompts! Also on tumblrDay 1: Sharper then the SharpiesDay 2: Louie's businessesDay 3: Lil brotherDay 4: Con artistDay 5: FluffDay 6: Evil LouieDay 7: Free day





	1. Day 1: Sharper then the Sharpies

Takes place before 'The Most Dangerous Game.... Night'

 

This has been the fifth adventure this week and I'm almost at my breaking point. I doubt that anybody else has picked up on the repetitive nature of these stupid escapades. Today the so called treasure, was guarded by freaking centaurs. I've been scratched so many times I don't think I have an appendage that's been left unscathed. I still don't know how Huey fits all those medical supplies into that tiny bag.  
When we finally got home I went straight to our room and lied in my bed. Dewey, Huey and Webby walked in laughing a second later and I turned over throwing my pillow over my ears. After a minute or two of the constant chatter I had had enough. Looking at them I jumped off my bed and left the room and noise.  
I walked through the house and found uncle Donald wandering around too.  
"Hey!"  
"Hey" He smiled sympathetically  
"Wanna play a game?" I shrugged  
"Eh Why not" He smiled and led me to the living room. He bent down and got out a chess board. We sat down.

After about two hours I had won about five times. I was either really good or Uncle Donald was just really bad.He just finished having one of his mini tantrums and sat back down.  
"We need to find someone who's actually a good match against you" Again I shrugged and pulled out my phone scrolling through duckblr. Donald chuckled.  
"I think you might even be better then Della at this point" I looked up.  
"Mom? She- she liked chess?" I smiled. He nodded.  
"She always beat me too! I had to learn from her... I guess I'm getting a bit rusty though. Or ya' Know, you're just even sharper then her" I smiled and hugged him.  
"Thanks Uncle Donald, I'm gonna go challenge Webby" He laughed.  
"Ok but just be sure she knows you're talking about chess or she might jump you."

I ran to our room and slammed the door open.  
"Webby! I challenge you-" She took out a spear from who knows where.  
"To play a game of chess" She slipped the spear back. Dewey and Huey groaned.  
"Why not me" Huey asked.  
"No offense but you suck and I need a new opponent." I smiled and pulled Webby out of the room.  
"Sayonara suckers!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and Kudos are very much appreciated!
> 
> Yes I called it Duckblr..... deal with it (I'm ashamed of myself)


	2. Day 2: Louie's businesses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the most dangerous game night

"Wait, what?" 

The door slammed shut andI smirked. I had just turned around when there was a knock at the door. I opened the door to see Huey and Dewey.  
"What can I do for you?" I said smiling.  
"Ya know this is our room too, right?' Huey and Dewey pushed me aside and jumped up to their bunks.  
"Ugh guys! C'mon invading my office!" Huey just looked at me with a frown. I stuffed my hands in my pocket and went to go see what Scrooge was doing.  
"Louie! as much as I'd love to spend time with you, I have a really important thing to deal with!" He just closed the door in my face.  
"great" I murmured. I found walking by the archive. Suddenly and scheme came to me.

Ten minutes later I was in the middle of duckburg with a stand and sign.  
"Adventure Guide for hire! Treasure maps for sale! Louie Inc. Adventure is our business!" There was a Raven about my age looking sorta interesting.  
"Hello young Mx. are you interested in an Adventure?" They looked a little startled and taken aback. I smiled and they tentatively stepped forward.  
"Uh, Hello, My name is Pich, are you Louie" I smirked this would be easy.  
"Louie's the name, adventure's the game." They smiled. I gestured to the table.  
"Step right up! Pick a map or adventure and for a small price of 70$ and you will be shown the path of adventure." Pich smiled  
"Ok!" They reached forward to grab from the piles of maps but I stopped them.  
"You'll need to pay first." Pich looked sheepish and gave me a twenty.  
"Hey I said seventy" They smirked.  
"I'll give you the rest when we are done." I sighed.  
"yeah alright, meet me at the beach at seven tonight" They nodded and I started to pack up.

I told launchpad that Scrooge had sent me on a solo mission and he of course bought it.  
When I got there Pich was already sitting on the beach tracing the sand with their fingers.  
"You ready?" They jumped up and ran to the plane. A cheerful voice came from Launchpad as we sat down.  
"Louie, and Louie's friend, you guys ready?" I nodded.  
"Yep, just follow the map!"

After three awkward hours we finally got there. Pich had picked the map for the xazina treasure and unfortunately it was three hours away. We both hopped out of the plane and walked to the temple as I cursed that I better get that damn money or else this entire thing wouldn't be worth it. I have this tendency to almost die on every adventure but somehow this newbie escaped every trap completely unscathed. After they picked me up from the ground looking concerned for about the forth time I was really getting annoyed.  
"are you o-"  
"Let's just go, we're almost there" The next room had tiles all over the floor and a key on the side. The key showed three of the tiles and an equal sign pointing to a checkmark that flashed three times in a row.  
"Ok, the tiles are the correct order we have to use." I threw a stone onto one of the correct tiles and the tile dropped.  
"We much have to step on all three tiles at the same time, here's whats gonna happen we are both gonna jump onto the tiles because the check flashes three times it must mean we have to jump twice once we already jumped onto the correct tile. Pich nodded.  
"On the count of three, one" I saw them brace themself.  
"Two, Three" We both jumped. I laned on the farthest tile while they landed on the the closer one. I grimaced waiting for a potential impact of some sharp weapon. When nothing happed I breathed a sigh of relief. Pich smiled at me and we continued the pattern. The door finally open and a single bag sat on a pedestal. I frowned and stepped up to it. I grabbed a rock just incase the stand was it was weight sensitive. When we finally had the bag, we locked eyes and opened it. All that was inside was a rock and a paper. The paper read.  
' You have Won The Ultimate treasure:  
My respect

ha '  
"Are you serious!" I groaned. Pich laughed.  
"I made this whole thing up!" They kept laughing.  
"What?"  
"Yeah I conned the con. Well it was nice hanging out with you here's your fifty dollars, have a great day!" And they walked off still chuckling while I held the money with a dumbstruck expression one my face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and Kudos are very much appreciated!  
> Mx. is the non binary form of Ms and Mr
> 
> Why do I keep writing about Louie getting kicked out of his room? My poor boy can't get a break.  
> Pich is an idiot..... sometimes  
> but they're my idiot and I get way too attached to my own characters


	3. Day 3: Lil Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Lil brother  
> Enjoy!

7 years old  
"Back off Louie, this is big kid stuff" Huey pushed me back.  
"I'm the exact same age as you!" they both laughed.  
"Uh no I'm forty eight minutes and three seconds older then you" Huey asserted. I grumbled under my breath, but left my brothers alone anyway. Uncle Donald noticed my moping.  
"What's wrong" I sighed.  
"They're being annoying" He chuckled.  
"Let's go do something then" I smiled and nodded.

8 years old.  
We had just gotten home from school when Dewey suddenly smirked at me.  
"What is it Mr. wise guy?"  
"When I was your age, we treated our elders with respect."  
"Dude you're 48 minutes older then me" All he said was  
"When I was your age we had just gotten out of school and were going to begin our long voyage home."  
"I know! I was there! It was forty-... oh, haha you're hilarious" I deadpanned and glared at him

9 years old  
"I want the TV remote!" I struggled with Dewey and Huey and tackled them down onto the floor.  
"I'm oldest! I don't have much time left " Huey yelled.  
"I'm youngest! You've had more time to experience its beauty"   
"Well, I'm!.... uh" Dewey thought for a second. "Second is the best!" Huey groaned.  
"That doesn't even count!" I took advantage of his momentary distraction and grabbed the remote.  
"I've got it!" I screamed as they both ran after me as I raced through the houseboat. Uncle Donald only ended up stopping us when I knocked him over.  
"Alright, no one gets the tv" He snatched the remote out of my hand and put it on top of the fridge where we couldn't reach.  
About an hour later Dewey ended up climbing onto the counter to get it resulting in another battle.

10 years old.  
We were going out on our boat again.  
"Hey Louie, Why don't you be in charge of the map this time?"   
"Yeah ok"  
......

CAPTIN LOST! CAPTIN LOST!

 

11 years old  
We ran to Webby's room and slammed the door open.  
"Hey guys! Wanna play medieval dungeon of Terror?" We all winced.  
"No!" We said together.  
"Webby! How old are you?" She looked confused.  
"Twelve, why?"  
"She's older than all of us!" Dewey laughed  
"Which means.... Louie's still the youngest! Ha"   
"Oh you're gonna get it"   
I'm not sure why these things usually end with us chasing each other around the house destroying something in the process.

 

Yeah they're super annoying, but they're my brothers, so I guess I love them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and Kudos are very much appreciated!


	4. Day 4: Con Artist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Con artist Enjoy!

I can talk my way out of situations. That's my thing. Huey's smart, Dewey's tough, Webby's adventurous and I trick people. One of my finest achievements is Louie's kids. I still don't know how I pulled it off. It was back when all of us were Jr. Woodchucks a couple of years ago.  
I had seen uncle Donald getting rid of our old toys and stuff. So I did what any other kid would do: Invent a fake charity for him to donate to so that I could keep all my stuff and then sell the stuff I didn't want. I know, I know, it's kinda cruel, don't worry! some things I actually did donate! I mean it was stuff that wasn't selling but that's not the point. It's for kinds in need, like me.  
Here's how it happened: 

"Hey Uncle Donald?"  
"Yeah Louie?" He asked turning around from the stove to face me.  
"We have to do this assignment for Jr. Woodchucks to make a difference in the world and I decided to create a charity for children in need! I'm calling it Louie's kids" I held up a cardboard box. "Would you like to donate?"  
He looked at me.  
"I didn't hear about this project from Huey and Dewey" I nodded.  
"Yeah! That's cause I decided to do it all by myself! We could choose if and what we wanted to do for a service project! Like, ya know that tutoring thing Huey's doing?" He nodded. "That's his project" He smiled.   
"Oh! Alright then, What kinda of things are you looking for to be donated?"   
"Umm, really anything that you can, it is all for the kids!"   
The next day he gave me a box full of our old toys.

Now Donald was used to his nephew's schemes. While the kid was only eight, this happened enough for Donald to be able to sniff out a trick. Maybe not right away but after awhile he would catch on. However he never really told Louie that he knew. He just started to donate things to Louie's kids that maybe Louie didn't quite remember playing with, or something that other kids were very much interested in. Louie didn't notice the rise in objects he wanted to keep or the rise in amount of kids started to buy things, but that's ok cause as long as Louie was happy, so was Donald.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Womp this is kinda short but it's late and I got school tmr! Hope you enjoyed!  
> Thanks for reading! Comments and Kudos are very much appreciated


	5. Day 5: Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff!  
> Enjoy!  
> (Well I guess it starts with a bit of angst but that's not the point)

Today is mom's birthday. I mean I never even knew her but it's just a reminder of all we missed. I usually tend to hide in our room or actually do something just to distract myself. I don't even know what she was like and I just wish that-

"Louie?" I look up from my laptop to see Huey and Dewey in the doorway. I cocked my head to the side.  
"Wanna do something?" They both had soft smiles on their faces. I shrug and they take that as their que to drag me out of bed and down the stairs. Duckworth, Launchpad, Scrooge, Ms. Beakley, Donald, Webby and even Lena sit around the dining room table. Scrooge smiles.  
"Ah you're here! Alright let's get started!" I furrow my brow in confusion. I can see that a few others, namely Webby and Lena are also confused. I take a seat by Dewey just as scrooge comes back. He holds a cake in his hands. In giant blue frosting lettering 'Happy Birthday Della' is shown.   
"Well it's still her birthday and obviously someone else's somewhere in the world, might as well have cake!" Scrooge set it down on the table and passed out slices.

A little while later Scrooge announce we'd being going on an adventure.   
We went to a forest and found trolls that had needed saving. They were being robbed of everything dear to them by people who didn't believe they were people. So we saved them. It ended in a fight and at one point I was nearly knocked unconscious. 

The air isn't in my lungs. I don't know where it is but it's not here and I can't find it. Donald turns to see me heaving. He runs to me.  
"Hey, you're ok, just breathe, ok?" I nodded. After a minute of trying and air barely coming my vision got dizzy and blurry from tears and suddenly everyone was there.  
"You're ok"  
"We're here"  
"don't worry"  
"just breathe"  
"We got you" my breaths started to even out and I could breathe. I was surrounded by encouraging smiles. Without even looking Webby punched one of the guys that was coming up behind her, the smile still present on her face. I laughed.  
"Let's kick their butts" We all got up. One of them came at me. I simply stepped to the side and he crashed right into a tree. I shook my head.  
"Rookie mistake" 

Of course we won. The trolls threw a parade for us and I got a throne. Dewey, Huey, Webby and I all teased each other and laughed in giddy excitement. I think it was because of something launchpad said but the overwhelming feeling of happiness is all I can remember. I just remember thinking that   
"I am truly and completely happy right now"

I know these amazing days will always come right when I need them.

 

Thanks Mom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Comment, subscribe and leave kudos! (I'm like a freaking youtuber)  
> Have a wonderful day! I hope you enjoyed!  
> So this is kinda more feels-y and angsty than I expected it to be, but i'm listening to You Will be Found so idk what I expected.


	6. Day 6: Evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second to last day! Today is Evil, Hope you guys enjoy!  
> I also may start a ducktales one-shots story, we'll see! Thanks for reading!

"Huey! keep up!" An excited Huey scuttled away from the bookstore front where a book on minerals lay. I shoved my hands into my pocket and listened to Webby talking about Lena with heart eyes, as always. My phone buzzed and I stopped for a second to see what it was. Discovering it was just some notification from an app I never used I shoved it back into my pocket. When I looked up everything looked darker. Like a blackish purple film suddenly appeared in front of my eyes, fogging everything up. I squinted and blinked trying to clear my vision. It was then that I noticed everyone was gone. No Scrooge, Donald, Beakley- No people in general.  
"Scrooge?" I yelled. "Uncle Donald?" No response. My walking turned to me running through the streets looking for someone, anyone when I saw a silhouette. that looked like Scrooge. "Thank goodness, Scrooge! Where did everyone go?" I looked around as I talked only facing him when there was no response. "Scrooge?" He seemed hazy like.... a- a shadow. "But we defeated Magica" I murmured. There was a giddy high pitched laugh that rang in my ears.  
"Wow, really?" What I thought was Scrooge seemed to just be a black haze with glowing red and purple flashing eyes. It stood right in front of me slinking from side to side around me.  
"Who are you?" The thing shrilly laughed again.  
"I'm here to help you!" I shook my head.  
"Right, like I'm gonna believe that." Another laugh like a screech.  
"Oh see but, you don't have to believe me!" I laughed now.  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
Snap  
Dark

Dewey pov  
I noticed Louie stop and when he didn't catch up after a second I stopped causing everyone else to follow suit. I turned "Louie?" He was just standing there looking at his phone. I looked at the other confused and they returned the look. Huey walked up to him and tapped his arm and he dropped his phone. Huey stepped back in shcok, something is wrong. We all walked over to him.  
"Louie?" He didn't move. His hands still stayed in a way as if his phone was still there. We looked at each other until movement caught our attention. He slowly raised his head and I could hear Webby's gasp along with my own. His eyes were rolled back into his head. Scrooge stepped forward.  
"Lad?" Louie blinked. We all watched in horror as a black goop seemed to fill his eyes until there was nothing but black. Scrooge's eyes widened.  
"Magica, everyone step back" We obediently took a step back. Scrooge growled.  
"What do you want" I jumped as a screeching laugh cam from Louie. Scrooge seemed unfazed and kept his narrowed glare on not Louie.  
"Oh nothing, just to ruin your life."  
"And you will take that up with me not Louie or any other member of my family."  
"Oh, I'm sorry I'll just go then." Scrooge glared. "Everyone knows to ruin your enemies life you take the thing they love most! Besides you can't hurt this vessel I've taken over. Can you?" With that Louie or his body launched itself at Scrooge with kicks and punches.

 

Louie.  
I blinked. "What do you want" The figure shook.  
"Oh how funny someone just asked me the same thing!"  
"Ok Where am I, What's going on, Let me go!" The figure tilted its head.  
"Who said you were trapped? You wanna know what's happening?" I nodded. The landscape dissolved and I was just floating in white before a scene appeared. It was Scrooge and the others.  
"Guys!" They didn't react. They seemed puzzled and whatever this camera thing was it seemed to move to Scrooge only to be pushed back by his cane.  
"They can't hear you." I turned to the shadow. "You know it's you who's attacking them right?"  
"What?"  
"Oh yeah, this isn't real! We're in your mind!" I turned back to the scene. Scrooge was talking.  
"Ok we need to get him under control and back to the mansion. Webby and Beakley take the left, Dewey and Donal take the right, and Huey and I take his front. They started to close in and what was me jumped up and out of the way.  
The thing spoke.  
"You know this is your fault"  
"What! No it's not" The shadow nodded with fake sympathy.  
"Oh but it is. If you hadn't let me in this wouldn't be happening."  
"I-"  
"Uh" It cut me off. "before you say you didn't, you really did! It was only because of your greed and selfish nature I was allowing access to your head" My eyes widened.  
"How?"  
"I look for those dear to Scrooge, of course those who are selfless would die for anyone one of you! But you, you care more about yourself then you do him! And while it may be a loathing you still are interesting in your own self preservation." I looked down.  
"It's all your fault. You cause trouble with your needless whining and lack of ability"  
"No"  
"Yes, I mean why would they even care"  
"no" My words became increasingly weak.  
"All that you'll ever be is just the"  
"no"  
"Evil"  
"no!"  
"Triplet"  
I fell to my knees.

 

Scrooge pov.  
We did end up catching Louie, it took longer then expected. We tied the thing to a chair at the mansion and it squirmed.  
"Why are you doing this?" A fake version of Louie's voice broke threw. I kept my glare and walked to the other room where everyone else was.  
"I have a spell book maybe-" I interrupted Webby.  
"ok" She looked shocked.  
"Really?" I nodded as I sat down. She raced up the stairs and came back a second later with a dark colored book. 

It had been a day. Webby had to carefully look through the whole book.  
"I found it! Possession!" We all ran to where the thing tapped it's fingers boredly.  
"Ah finally!" No one said anything as Webby took a breath.  
"Quis mutaverit et ipsum!" For a second nothing happened.

 

Louie pov  
The world started to chip away and flake. I looked around frantically and saw no sign of the shadow. The ground below me gave out and everything went dark.  
I opened my eyes.  
"Louie?!" I groaned and was suddenly engulfed in at least seven hugs and one ghost hug.  
"Hey guys"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks a bunch for reading! Comments and Kudos are appreciated. Woah this is longer! See y'all tmr for the last day of Louie week!


	7. Day 7: Free day (Trans Louie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is an Trans au/hc. So louie was AFAB, hence the name Llewellyn. (I did research and it seems it can be boys and girls name, which I did not know. So he doesn't like it because he wants to be seen as only a boy)  
> Last day! Enjoy!  
> (wow the last day's kinda a vent fic who knew)  
> If I get anything wrong please let me know!

Uncle Donald says that he never wanted to address me as a girl when I was young because "something didn't feel right". I mean thank god for that uncle intuition. After I had learned that there are apparently things "For girls" and "for boys" I immediately went to the boys. I mean you could say it was just cause I have two brothers and their masculinity rubbing off on me, but it's more then that. I knew that. Every time teachers would call my legal name I'd flinch. Then I got super moody. Anytime anyone even said the word pink or something stupid society deemed appropriate only for girls I would scream at them.  
I think I was about five when I told uncle Donald, Huey and Dewey to call me Louie.  
"But you're a girl!" was all Dewey said. I glared at him until he surrendered.  
"Ok, ok fine!"  
I don't blame him of course we were young in a world that drilled these ideals into our heads until we believed they were our own thoughts.

The next few years were the worst of my life. I didn't know what was wrong with me and neither did anyone else. I hated that I was constantly sad and angry but i was a kid and didn't know how to deal with it. I would look in the mirror and despise every inch of what was supposed to be me. It's when I started to wear hoodies as a comfort. A habit that I still have today. Uncle Donald even made me go to therapy for a while. I got better but not completely.  
When I got my phone I was on it constantly and that was when I came across the LGBTQ community.  
Huey was always the smart one who knew everything so I went to him. He would obviously know what this was. We were still on the boat at that point so I just called up to him on the top bunk when Dewey wasn't there.  
"Well it says in my Jr. Woodchuck guidebook" I rolled my eyes, here we go again. "That LGBTQ stands for lesbian, gay, bisexual, transgender and queer/questioning. But that doesn't even cover half of the identities that fit in there!" I cocked my head to the side.  
"Ok now I need you to speak english that I actually understand" He frowned.  
"Gay is when a guy likes another guy romantically and lesbian is the same but with women. You following?" I nodded. "The B is for bisexual which is liking girls and boys. I can go into a bunch more things like that for example pan and.." When he saw my impatient expression he went on. "Ok another time then. The T is for transgender and that is when you're born in the wrong body, for example you have the body parts of a female but know that you are actually male or a different gender identity." My eyes widened.  
"wait, tell me more about that" He looked at me odd but we sat down and spent the rest of the afternoon going over it's meaning. After about an hour or two I stopped him.  
"I think- " I took a breath. "I think that one's me" He smiled encouragingly.  
"Transgender?" I nodded. "Ok then what pronouns would you like to be called by?" We had gone over pronouns near the beginning of the lecture.  
"um, He?" Huey smiled and nodded.  
"And you like the name Louie?" I nodded.  
"Yeah the name's good"  
"I'll try to address you as a boy, would you like that?" I nodded once again. His smile wilted a bit.  
"Now's the hard part, are you going to come out to everyone?" I stood up and nodded.  
"Yeah, is Uncle Donald home?"  
"Yeah" I ran out of the room. hearing only "Wait, what are you doing?" Being called after me. I ran past everyone to the kitchen and grabbed two pans clashing them together.  
"FAMILY MEETING!" Donald ran in with his hands over his ears and grabbed the pans out of my hands.  
"Ok, ok!"  
Once I had everyone sitting and the table I stood up on my seat and opened my mouth. Uncle Donald stooped me.  
"No, sit back down! You could fall and get hurt!" I sighed but complied.  
"I have an announcement!" I looked at each of them and their patient faces. Suddenly the confidence seemed to drain out of me. "I - uh"  
"It's ok Louie" Huey said. I looked at him and smiled.  
"I have an announcement." I said again, calmer this time. "I'm trans. I'd like to be called by He/him pronouns and my name's Louie and I'm a boy!" It kinda rushed out of me and I shut my eyes as if I were expecting an impact of some kind. Like the world would explode because I said some words. The world stayed in one piece.  
"Alright Louie" Uncle Donald was smiling. "I'm very proud of you, would you like to go shopping for new clothes or anything?" I smiled.  
"Yeah, that'd be awesome." During all of this Dewey was silent.  
"Wait I'm confused, what's trans?"  
"I have the answer to that!" Huey took out his Jr. Woodchuck guide book from under his hat.  
I facepalmed.  
Well, at least this super embarrassing family is supportive!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo! Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this challenge, Read my other stories(story) and leave a comment and a kudos! Thank you again and have a wonderful day!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Comments and Kudos are very much appreciated!
> 
> And yes I called it Duckblr..... deal with it


End file.
